Unwanted Feelings
by Sara Ford
Summary: Jayden is a serious and highly dedicated warrior who has been hiding in a shell. Emily is a cheerful and bubbly girl who is friendly with everyone. What happens when these two opposite personalities clash? Unwanted feelings generate. But will they ever be able to overcome their differences and the hurdles in life where being a power ranger doesn't actually help? Read to find out.


**This story is inspired by 'The story of our love' written** **by wellwisher123 which wasn't completed. The credit of the concept goes to him. Although the plot has** **been changed, the main theme is quite same. I really advice you to read that story. It's _PHENOMENAL!!!_ You will find some of the scenes same, though I will add a really different ending. Trust me the story will go somewhere else.**

 **Anyways a really big thanks to TheCloudsOfImagination for his support and my best friend Shreya for this idea of completing incomplete stories. Please read and review...**

 _ **13 Years Ago:**_

Johnson _Shiba was sitting on the front porch of his Shiba House watching his two little children play in the front yard. Master Xandred was about to launch his final attack. Johnson was aware that he was not going to return from the final battle. There were high possibilities that his kids have to live the same life he had led. He was wondering about the fate both his kids bear._ _With a certain thought in his mind, he called his kids. The six years old boy along with her twin sister came and sa t at his foot and looked up at his father with his eyes full of curiosity. "Jayden, Lauren very soon you will have a team to lead and every decision you take will influence their lives in a good way or in a bad way. So whatever decision you take must be for the greater good. You both need to learn to trust your teammates. Don't try to judge them. Weak or strong, they are your teammates you need to treat them equally...And the most important thing listen to your heart." The little boy just kept staring at his father. Maybe he did not understand the meaning of his words but he had kept it in his heart and he vowed to never forget them._

 _ **Present Day:**_

 **Panorama** **City,** **California:**

 ** _Shiba_ _House_**

Jayden Shiba wasn't a normal teenager. A 19 years old teenage boy, who has spent his entire childhood training for protecting people from evil...he was the red ranger of the samurai team highly determined and dedicated to his duty of saving people. The lack of childhood joys have led to him being serious, stubborn, boring, introvert and... _alone._ He was not used to companionship...he liked to stay alone. He has never had friends expect his old childhood friend, Antonio who had left him too when he was 8. He never wanted a team but he could not escape his destiny to lead a team. He was never happy to let others fall in danger but he had no other choice thus he watched silently as his mentor or rather his father shot the arrows to call upon his teammates.

 **Summer Valley, California:**

 _ **A Small Barn**_

Emily Fordyce, a 17 years old teenage girl, cheerful and bubbly with an optimistic mind was chosen to be the yellow ranger of the team. She didn't know about her responsibilities till the day her sister fall ill and she had to take over her place when she was 12. Having the same determination and capabilities but not the same training period, Emily was behind the other rangers in terms of fighting skills and experience but it didn't at all affect her courageous attitude and ever so optimistic nature.

Emily was outside on the barn playing her flute when the arrow bearing the Shiba symbol struck a haystack. Smiling slightly she picked up the arrow and ran inside the house to grab her bag which she had packed weeks ago. Picking up the bag, she went to her sister's room to say her goodbye.

"Serena,"she spoke softly as she entered the room.

"The time has come, hasn't it Emmy?" Serena asked sitting up.

The little girl nodded her head moving forward towards her sister's bed."Go Em! Find the red ranger and make me proud."

Emily bent down and gave Serena a brief hug and whispered,"I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too,"came the reply and with that little exchange, Emily left the house with unshed tears in her eyes and unfulfilled dreams in her heart.

She was never supposed to be the yellow ranger. She was a normal girl with a normal life. She had dreams which she was quite sure won't ever be fulfilled now with the new responsibilities she has. But she's not going to complain. She's going to do this and give her best... for her sister.

 **Panorama City, California:**

 _ **Shiba House**_

Four rangers were gathered in the common room awaiting the arrival of the last team member. The blue clad was Kevin Allen Hudson, the blue ranger of the team. He was 19. Loyalty and respect for the samurai ethics had made him a highly determined, serious person and a disciplined warrior. The green ranger was Michael Cluthe. He was a total goofy guy yet a really fast learner. He was the rebel of the team but yet he could prove to be a great fighter. The pink ranger happened to be Mia Wanatabe. She was a graceful warrior and a kind hearted person. Then there was Jayden Shiba. He was the leader and was determined to make his father proud. Jii, their Mentor was standing watching the four rangers conversate. Suddenly they heard the door bell ring and Mentor Jii and Jayden both got up to open the door. they both were expecting to find Serena at the door but were greeted by a much younger girl.

"Hello. I am Emily Hanson, the younger daughter of Charles and Diana Hanson,"she said giving them a cheerful and bubbly smile.

"Hello Emily. I am your Mentor. You can call me Jii. It's nice meeting you but we were expecting your elder sister to be here."

The girl look down as if afraid to speak. Then after taking a few calm breaths she finally looked up and spoke softly,"I know but Serena is sick she has been like that for last seven years. Two years after her constant illness we showed her to a doctor and she was diagnosed with cancer. So I had to take her place when I was 12 years old and therefore I am behind all of you in terms of experience. I know I am weak but I expect you to treat me as an equal and I will try my best to keep up with you all."

Jayden could not take his eyes off of that girl. He was greatly touched by her honesty. The look in her eyes showed him that she was extremely determined to prove herself and that was because I had a genuine reason to fight...her sister, Serena. Mentor Jii asked her to come in and introduce herself to the others. Jayden reached forward to grab her bag but she politely declined his offer and took her bag herself inside. Emily and Jayden both join the others in the common room. She stood up to introduce herself to the others but she seemed quite his hesitant. She was not ready to trust them just yet. She looked at her leader in red and he gave her a reassuring smile. she smiled back and said,"I am Emily Hanson and it is an honour to work with all of you. I would like to inform you that I am a replacement for my elder sister, Serena she was supposed to be the real yellow Ranger but she fall ill and I had to take her place. I would do my best to show you that I am worth staying here,"she said quite softly. It was evident from her voice that she was nervous and so leader spoke up to encourage her.

"It's ok Emily. We understand and we are not going to hurt you. I am Jayden Shiba, the red Ranger and I, on behalf of the whole team assure you that we will try our best to treat you like an equal. Just keep giving your best,"Jayden said smiling slightly at her.

Mia got up from the couch and hugged the little girl sympathetically."I am Mia Wanatabe and it's a pleasure to meet you,"she said. Mike also got up to greet her. "I am Michael Cluthe but please do call me Mike cause I don't like to be called Michael. It is what my father call me when I am in trouble," he said causing the others to stiffle their laughters."By the way I am the mighty green ranger."

Kevin stood up shaking his head and said,"I am Kevin Allen Hudson and it is a great honour to have you on the team. I am the blue ranger."Emily just stood there looking at all her teammates. She was happy to be here and she could see that they were going to be very good friends or maybe transform into a family for that matter. She was worried when she was leaving her home. She has never been good at making friends. Besides Serena she only has one friend that was her childhood best friend Aiden and she feared that the other rangers would not like her and she would feel like an intruder. She was younger than them and less experienced too and therefore she was worried that she might not fit in but now it felt like... home. She could see that they were going to get really close and she was really looking forward to spend time with them. Little did she know that this was going to change her life completely one day. It was just the beginning.

\--

 _ ***Jemily Rocks***_

 **So that's it...Hope you all like it. Once again the credit of the theme goes to wellwisher123. He is a great writer. Do read his stories. They are awesome.**

 **Read and Review!!!**


End file.
